


A Winter Day

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Other, any gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is just a fluffy, cute winter themed AU where there are no monsters or hunting. The reader and Cas are in middle school together and live next door to one another. Cas and the reader have a crush on each other, but haven’t told anyone. Even so, the reader’s older brothers, Dean, Sam, and Adam, have figured it out and like to tease/prank Cas and the reader because of it. The reader and Cas, with the help of Gabe, devise a plan to get back at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Day

Warnings: Nothing really, just that this is an AU where the reader is a middle schooler, all of the characters are younger as well.

Fic:

You bury your mitten covered hands deep in your pockets as you trudge through the snow, Castiel by your side. Your older brothers, Dean, Sam, and Adam, had gone ahead and you found yourself walking in the tracks they had left behind. The backpack hanging over your shoulders and the books in your arms weighed you down. Winter break had finally arrived and you had decided to bring almost everything you had stored in your locker home with you. Cas had offered to carry some of your books for you, but you had declined. He was always so sweet and kind, especially to you.

“You can come inside if you want,” Cas says as you reach the driveway of his house.

“Thanks,” you answer, following him up the driveway to his front door. Even from outside, you could hear all of Cas’ family going about their business. He had a large family. Most of them you didn’t know very well, but they always made you feel at home.

“Hey kiddos!” Gabriel says, swinging the door open, “How was school?” He pulls Cas’ beanie off and ruffles his hair as Cas stomps his snow covered boots on the doorstep.

“You know, school,” Cas comments.

“Oh, come on,” Gabe says, “It can’t have been that bad, Y/N was there. You know you had fun.” Gabe winks at you and you can feel yourself blush. You hadn’t told anyone about your crush, not even Cas, yet everyone already seemed to know. Was it that obvious? “Come on in Y/N,” Gabe says, moving off to the side and gesturing you inside. Some of Cas’ other siblings are running around the house, setting up winter and holiday decorations. There’s singing and squabbling and laughing, the sheer volume seems overwhelming.

Cas leads you up to his room and shuts the door before hanging his backpack neatly over the back of his chair. His room was odd. It had the appearance of being neat and tidy, but if you looked close enough, everything was in disarray. Some of the books on his shelves were upside down. His bed was made up, but the sheets hang down lower than the comforter. The papers on his desk were all placed in neat stacks, but if you rifled through them, they were all on different subjects and different pages from different essays were all interspersed. 

“Want to go ice skating?” Cas asks.

“Sure!” you answer, plopping down on his bed and messing up the sheets. He moves off to his closet and opens the door, rummaging through piles of clothes and knick knacks until he finds what he’s looking for.

“You can probably borrow a pair from one of my sisters if you want,” Cas suggests, but you decline.

“That’s ok,” you answer, “I’d rather use my own. Besides, I need to drop all of this crap off at home.” Cas nods and moves closer to you, grabbing a stack of your books before you have the chance to protest. “Thanks Cas,” you say, rolling your eyes. The two of you make your way to your house, right next door to Cas’.

“That’s adorable!” you hear Dean say. The next thing you know, Cas is covered in snow as your brothers pelt him with snowballs.

“Hey!” you shout, “Stop that!” You drop your bag and pick up a handful of snow, molding it into a snowball before lobbing it at Dean. It hits him right in the shoulder, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “You guys suck!” you shout, running towards them. They knew you couldn’t really do anything, but they run off anyway, laughing as they go. “Are you ok?” you ask Cas as you come back to him.

“I’m so sorry about your books,” Cas says as he frantically tries to brush the quickly melting snow from them.

“It’s not your fault,” you say, picking up your bag before helping him brush the snow from the books, “My brothers are jerks.”

“I don’t think they like me very much,” Cas says.

“It’s not that,” you tell him, “They’re mean because they like you. They do the same thing to me when you’re not around. I get picked on because I’m the youngest.”

“Oh,” Cas says. He follows you up to your front door and waits as you unlock it.

“Come in,” you tell him, “It smells like there’s a fire going. You can wait there and get warm if you want to.” Cas thanks you as you take your books from him and head up to your room. Unlike Cas’ room, yours didn’t even have the appearance of being tidy. Much to your parents’ dislike, you had clothes, books, stuffed animals, and everything else thrown around your room. After what seems like forever, you find your skates under a pile of shoes and you make your way back downstairs.

“Would you like some tea, or hot chocolate?” you hear your mom asking.

“No thank you Mrs. Winchester,” you hear Cas answer.

“What are the two of you up to today?” your dad asks.

“Y/N and I are going skating,” Cas answers, “If that’s alright with you Mr. Winchester.”

“Of course it is,” your dad answers, “But if you run into Dean, Sam, or Adam, don’t let them give you too much of a hassle, you hear? I know how the three of them can be.”

“Ready to go?” you ask as you come around the corner. Cas smiles and grabs his skates, standing from the chair he had been sitting in.

“You two have fun,” your mom says.

“Bye,” your dad adds.

“Thanks, bye mom, bye dad!” you shout as you head out the door.

“Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Winchester,” Cas adds before you shut the door. You can’t help but laugh, he was always so polite.

The two of you make your way side by side to the skating rink. Somehow, it’s like your brothers know exactly where you want to go. “Hey Y/N, Cas,” Sam calls from the other side of the street.

“Just ignore them,” you mumble. Unfortunately for you, they decide to cross the street.

“We were headed to the store, want anything?” Adam asks.

“A present for your boyfriend maybe?” Dean questions, the three of them laughing. You grumble, but decide it’s better not to answer.

“Don’t be like that,” Sam says, “We’re only trying to help.”

“Sure you are,” you mumble.

“Hey Cas,” Adam says, “I’ll give you five bucks if you lick that lamp post over there.”

“Leave him alone Adam,” you warn.

“Off to the skating rink?” Dean asks, tugging Cas’ skates, “That should be a fun, what is it now, one hundredth date?” Cas’ cheeks were already pink from the cold, but now they’re bright red.

“Go away,” you complain as you keep trudging on.

“Ok, ok,” Adam says, “I guess we’re not wanted here.”

“That’s ok,” Sam adds, “We’ll catch up with you later.”

“Have fun guys!” Dean calls as the three of them turn and head off another way.

“I swear, they’re like a pack of wolves,” you grumble. Cas laughs nervously, his cheeks still red.

Finally, you make it to the skating rink. Lucky for you, not many people were there yet. Probably since school had just gotten out. Taking one of the benches, you sit down and pull off your boots, replacing them with the skates. Cas sits beside you and does the same thing. Neither of you were very practiced at skating. You knew enough to get yourself to the ice and stay upright most of the time, but you were still pretty wobbly.

In the beginning, you hang to the edge, holding on to the railing. Once you gain more confidence however, you begin to move away from the edge. At one point, you almost fall, but Cas grabs your hand and keeps you up at his own expense.

“Sorry,” you say, helping him back to his feet, “Thanks for catching me.”

“No problem,” Cas says, brushing himself off, “Happy to do it.” The two of you set off around the rink again, making your way closer and closer to the middle. This time you hold on to Cas’ hand.

“In case one of us falls,” you say, trying to explain yourself. Cas squeezes your hand and leads you around in circles. You both laugh when one of you stumbles, but you’re both quick to help each other back up. Snow begins to fall again and you stick out your tongue, trying to catch the flakes.

Cas takes your free hand and the two of you begin to spin in circles, faster and faster. You squeal as you stumble, falling forward towards Cas. He tries to catch you, but you both wind up falling to the ice, laughing uncontrollably. You lay on your back with Cas beside you, laughing as you watch the snowflakes falling down towards you. Suddenly, Cas pecks you on the cheek and you gasp, blushing.

Turning your head to the side, you see Cas staring intensely at the sky. His cheeks are bright red again. “Cas, what was that?” you question slowly.

“Nothing,” he replies, determined not to look at you. You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face. Quickly, you lean in and kiss his cheek, pulling away to watch his reaction. Cas turns to look at you and he’s about to speak before shouting cuts him off.

“Y/N and Cas, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” you hear your brothers shout, “First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Y/N with a baby carriage!”

“I’m so sorry,” you tell Cas, mortified. Your brothers skate up to you and hold out their hands, helping you and Cas to your feet.

“We came out here to join you guys, only to find you making out,” Dean laughs.

“We weren’t,” both you and Cas retort.

“Uh-huh,” your brothers chime in unison.

“Let’s go,” Cas says, tugging your sleeve. You nod in agreement. The three of them complain as you and Cas skate off, but you and Cas ignore them. Taking your skates off, you begin devising your revenge.

“We need Gabe,” you tell Cas as you begin walking home.

“Why?” Cas questions.

“My brothers are going to get what’s coming to them,” you say, a wicked smile on your face. Cas smiles back as you take his hand, holding it the best you can with your bulky mittens. “They want to see us in a tree, then they’ll see us in a tree,” you add. Returning to Cas’ home, you find Gabe and ask him for help.

“I’m always up for a good prank,” Gabe says, “What are you thinking? Creepy snowmen looking into their bedroom windows? Leave their windows open and let the snow in? Steal all of their snow boots so their feet freeze?”

“All of those sound great!” you say, “But I was thinking dumping snow on them. They pelted Cas with snowballs earlier, so I think they deserve it.”

“Interesting,” Gabe says, “I’ll see what I can do.” Within an hour, with the help of Gabe, you and Cas have climbed up a tree down the street and hoisted a tarp full of snow up into it. On top of that, you’ve opened your brother’s bedroom windows to make sure they’ll have snow all in their rooms when they get home. The way Gabe has it rigged, all you have to do is pull a rope and untie a knot to let the snow come crashing down on your brother’s heads. “You guys comfy up there?” Gabe calls. You give him the thumbs up as you settle onto one of the thicker branches next to Cas, the rope ready to be undone. “Ok, I’ll go get them. Just remember to wait for me to go past before you drop the snow,” Gabe warns.

“We’ll remember,” Cas promises. Satisfied with his work, Gabe goes off to find your brothers. It isn’t long before you hear Gabe coming back, three extra sets of footsteps in tow.

“Yeah, I think you guys really upset Y/N,” Gabe says, “I mean, I tease people all the time, but I think you may have gone too far.”

“I didn’t realize,” Adam says.

“We were only kidding,” Sam adds.

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to upset either of them,” Dean says, “We were only having some fun.”

As soon as Gabe is out of the danger zone, he turns to face your brothers and they stop exactly where you want them to. “Just remember that they’re only having some fun too,” Gabe says with a smirk. His eyes flick up to where you and Cas are sitting and your brothers follow his gaze.

“You’ve gotta be - ” Dean begins, but doesn’t get to finish. Together, you and Cas pull the rope and dump the snow right on top of your brothers’ heads. The snow falls from the tarp, leaving it empty as it flaps in the breeze. They shout as the snow covers them and makes its way beneath their jackets and into their boots.

“You’ve just declared war,” Adam says, spitting snow out of his mouth. Running to you, Gabe helps you and Cas down from the tree and tells you to run.

“You don’t know the half of it,” you shout as you run down the street with Cas and Gabe, “Just wait until you get home!”


End file.
